


Better than a Bedtime Story

by oh_imintrouble



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Fluff, Hand Jobs, I'm so sorry, Keith has insomnia, M/M, Orgasms, PWP, Porn, This is just straight up porn, cute spooning after, this started with baking cupcakes wtf @ me, y'know what Lance wants to provide his boyfriend?, y'know what helps a person sleep?, you guessed it orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_imintrouble/pseuds/oh_imintrouble
Summary: Keith can't sleep, and Lance decides to help in the best way he knows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *staring at the title* I'm like half asleep rn that's literally all I got  
> SO  
> I'm out of state  
> several states away from home on vacation  
> we just got to our destination tonight at like 8pm and what did I do instead of passing out?  
> turned what was supposed to be a fluffy ass fic about baking cupcakes into porn  
> but I wanted to post this because idk when I'll be able to update anything else since I'll be on vacation and going to the ocean and shit for the next week

Keith couldn’t sleep. It had been going on for almost two weeks now, restless nights of tossing and turning until the wee hours of the morning until exhaustion finally took over. He would fall asleep around five in the morning then wake up just six hours later, day after day, and it was starting to run him ragged. He hoped that as it all added up eventually he would pass out at a more normal time. He thought that had actually been the case when Lance got them stupidly lost on the road, taking them over an hour away from their home. When he finally sucked it up and turned the car around Keith drifted off, letting the gentle lull of the radio and the steady rocking of the car soothe him to sleep at just three am.

Then he slept until two in the afternoon.

Now here he was, lying in bed beside his boyfriend who had been sleeping at least four hours at that point. He sighed heavily, and after realizing his predicament, pushed himself out of bed. Keith was restless, his hands itching to do something, _anything_ , that didn’t involve turning over in bed for the hundredth time.

But what was he supposed to do? He didn’t want to go out on his bike--too cold--and though mentally he was completely there, physically he was exhausted, his body running on autopilot, and Keith knew if he so much as attempted a gentle jog he would end up facedown on the sidewalk. What did Lance usually do when he couldn’t sleep?

He slipped back into the bedroom to retrieve his phone before going into his boyfriend’s kitchen, his gaze never leaving his phone’s screen as he pulled up spotify. He would listen to a little old school Panic at the Disco, maybe try baking those cupcakes Lance bought an instant mix for months ago but never made. Keith wasn’t the best of cooks, but how hard could it be?

After putting the albums he had on shuffle he set his phone on top of the microwave and took the hairtie from his wrist to tie his hair back, his hands moving almost mechanically. He set the oven to preheat then stood there a moment in quiet deliberation. It looked stupid but… He went to the bathroom and after a moment of searching found the ridiculous headband Lance had bought him, a fuzzy, red wrap with white and black cat ears on it. His boyfriend had bought it after finding a black hair in his food one too many times.

When he returned to the kitchen the song had switched to a more mellow tune from their first album, and Keith found his body swaying to the soft vocals of When the Day Met the Night. He stirred eggs, milk, and oil into the cupcake batter, holding the bowl stable to his chest as his hips moved.

Though he was awake and relatively alert, he wasn’t one hundred percent there. So when he heard a noise from the hallway he disregarded it, barely giving a glance to the doorway through his half-lidded eyes. He set the bowl back to the counter when the batter was free of clumps, then went in search of cupcake liners, going through each and every cupboard at least three times before he found a stack of creased paper wrappers. Good enough.

It wasn’t until he was getting the baking sheet out of a lower cupboard that the sounds from the hallway fully captured his attention. There more footsteps, closer now, then a clearing of someone’s throat. He looked over his shoulder to find a very tired looking boyfriend staring at him, a hint of confusion in his otherwise exhausted gaze.

“What are you doing at-” Lance glanced at the oven as he made his way over, “three hundred and fifty degrees? Wait, no,” he rubbed a hand over his eyes then looked at it with a more alert glare, “quarter to five?”

Keith held up the baking sheet with a soft, almost bashful “cupcakes.”

His boyfriend nodded as if that explained everything, and waved him off in a “carry on” manner. Keith turned his attention back to setting the liners in the slots, barely reacting when two arms snaked around his waist. It was grounding, reassuring, feeling the heat of another person pressing against him. Like Lance was telling him “I'm here” in the small gesture.

He leaned back against him, the front of Lance’s sweatshirt rubbing against his bare back, and set a hand over one arm, idly drumming his fingers to the beat of Collar Full. Keith started to sway again, his hips leading the rest of his body in a slow figure eight motion, and Lance moved with him as if he were an extension of the slightly shorter man. Usually when Keith got this way Lance would talk to him, try to coax the problem out of his boyfriend so he could try to help, but this time he left it alone. To be fair, it was probably because he was exhausted, but Keith wasn’t about to complain. Even if he asked him about it, he wasn’t sure he would have an answer anyway; it wasn’t a depressive episode, he didn’t think it was anxiety acting up, he was just...existing someplace between consciousness and the illusive, almost abstract at this point, concept of sleep. He wasn’t sad or angry or tired he just _was._ And he greatly appreciated not having to try and explain that.

“What are you gonna do while they bake?” Lance asked, words slurring slightly before breaking off into a yawn.

Keith shrugged, his hands moving admittedly sloppily as he tried to spoon the batter. “Maybe scour your apartment for my Devil Summoner,” he mumbled, giving another shrug.

“‘s not here,” Lance said as he buried his face in the crook of his neck. “I looked, I promise.”

“You promise?”

He hummed and nodded against him, tightening his grip ever so slightly as he brushed a kiss against his neck.

Keith snorted a laugh when he felt a second, a third, then a fourth kiss moving from his neck up beneath his ear. “Really?”

“You know I’m clingy when I’m tired,” he said, sounding more alert now, and moved more kisses along his jaw.

“There’s a difference between clingy and horny Lance,” he pointed out, turning his head to look at him the best he could.

“So maybe I’m both, sue me.”

Keith rolled his eyes, but he smiled, his cheeks flushing pink. He finished filling the wrappers and stepped back to carefully slide the baking sheet in the oven before setting the timer. He turned to face Lance then, letting himself be trapped between his boyfriend and the counter as he was pressed against it.

“Y’know what always has you falling asleep afterwards?”

He knew what his boyfriend was getting at--even without Lance’s stupid eyebrow waggle--but what kind of man would he be if he just went along with it without giving him shit? A compliant man, for one, and in no world was that Keith.

“Your ‘Kitchen Nightmares’ marathons?”

“Hey, you laugh too!” He practically squaked, looking downright offended before quickly regaining his composure. “And I know you know what I’m talking about and you’re just being a dick.”

“You got me there.”

“So you gonna kiss me then?”

“Oh, you weren’t talking about having one of those spa days you and Allura do?”

Lance rolled his eyes, but Keith caught a hint of a smile on his lips as he leaned down to kiss him. He set his hands on the shorter man’s hips, pulling him closer until their bodies were flush against each other. He kissed him slowly at first, moving with a practiced fluidity that always had Keith weak in the knees. Before his legs could give up on him he set his hands on the counter behind him, pushing himself up as Lance helped to lift him by his hips so he was sitting with the taller man standing between his legs.

Keith promptly wrapped his legs around his waist, crossing his ankles at the small his back, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, his free hand going straight to Lance’s hair. That seemed to light a fire in him that surprised even Keith, and for a moment he forgot that it was five in the morning and Lance had just been fast asleep thirty minutes ago. Not that he was going to complain. Not when Lance was nipping at his lip and sliding his tongue against his, his thumbs rubbing circles against Keith’s sensitive hip bones.

He groaned into the kiss, breathless, and dropped his head back against the cupboards. Lance wasted no time in turning his attention to his exposed neck, trailing kisses and soft bites down his pale skin, and waiting until he was past his collarbones to leave hickeys on his boyfriend’s skin. Keith tightened the grip he had on Lance’s hair, arching his back when he squeezed his hips and ground his own against him, his erection rubbing up against his own. While Keith slept in boxers _and_ sweatpants, Lance usually just wore a sweater and his boxer briefs, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination.

“I think your dick was alert before you were,” Keith pointed out, the corner of his lips curling up in a smirk when he felt Lance staring at him.

“Keith, babe, baby, oh love of my life...shut up. Don’t act like you never wake up with a semi. Not my fault your ass was calling out to me.”

“Wow. Well I have been thoroughly wooed. Take me now.”

Lance playfully pinched his nipple, earning a surprised, undignified _squeak_ from his boyfriend as the shorter man swat his hands away. “I’m doing this for you, y’know,” Lance grinned, dropping his hands back down to his hips before sliding them under his pants to squeeze his ass.

“I’m sure you are.”

“Do you want a quickie while the cupcakes bake or not? ‘Cause I can go take care of myself in the bathroom and see if we have any sleeping pills,” he offered, leaning into him more casually, seemingly ready to back off once given the word.

Keith couldn’t help but give an almost half hearted smile as he cocked his head at the other man, the corner of his lips tugging up. “I’m just fucking with you. Now shut up and kiss me again,” he ordered, moving the hand from his hair to grab the front of his sweater and tug him closer, kissing him rather...enthusiastically.

Lance happily complied, and kissed him deeply, rolling his hips against his before borderline dry humping his boyfriend. They were short, shallow thrusts, something Lance didn’t even really notice he was doing until he heard the soft moans spilling from Keith’s mouth into his own with each thrust.

“The lube is in the bedroom,” he grumbled against his lips, unwilling to break apart for long before he was kissing him again.

“Don’t care, just touch me.”

Thank god Lance kept lotion by the kitchen sink--washing his hands dried out his skin, Keith. He blindly reached over to grab it, groping around the countertop for just a moment before he grabbed it and set it just beside his boyfriend’s hip for easier access. He pushed down the front of his boxers, his cock hitting his stomach with a soft, lewd slap, and Lance hissed at the cool air hitting it. He wasted no time in tugging Keith’s sweatpants down to his thighs and slicking up his hand with the lotion then wrapping it around both of their dicks.

Keith groaned, his hips thrusting into the contact, and dropped his head back as his dick rubbed against Lance’s. “Faster,” he murmured, tightening his legs around his waist as he rolled his hips.

Lance stroked them in time with his short, admittedly choppy thrusts, and gripped Keith’s hip in his free hand, sure that he was going to leave bruises. “We’ll fuck properly after you sleep,” he promised, voice low with lust. “ _Shit,_ yeah. Can’t wait to fuck you right, baby.”

“Keep going,” Keith begged, burying his flushed face in the crook of his neck.

He gave their dicks a squeeze, and pressed a kiss to the side of the other man’s head, leaving his lips just above his ear. “I’ll stretch you nice and slow like you like it, first with my tongue then my fingers,” he murmured, dragging his nails down his bare thigh. “Y’know I could spend hours just eating you out? But you’re impatient, so just before you’re fully stretched out, I’ll finish you off with my cock.”

Keith honest to god whimpered, and thrust up into his hand, digging his nails into his shoulder. “How will you get me off?” He urged, his thrusting growing sporadic.

“First I’ll get my fill, fuck you into the mattress until you’re absolutely _wrecked_ , then after I cum I’ll pull out and blow you. I’ll let you fuck my face while I finger you-”

That was all it took to push Keith over the edge, cumming into Lance’s hand with a grunt and a loud groan. He thrust up a few more times, trying to keep his pace until he felt Lance cum, then finally pulled back enough to look at his boyfriend.

Lance took the paper towels from beside the sink to clean the two of them up before tucking them back into their pants, then looked up with half lidded eyes to meet the other man’s gaze. “Hey,” he smiled, leaning into him before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “Did that work? Cause it definitely worked for me,” he said, yawning almost on cue.

Keith just hummed, his eyelids starting to droop. Lance was right; getting off always did leave him tired.

“You go to bed, I can wait a few minutes to get these out of the oven,” his boyfriend offered, carefully pulling him back to stand on his feet. Keith looked ready to argue so he just waved him off. “It’ll be like two minutes then I’ll come cuddle you, ‘kay?”

“Didn’t say I wanted to cuddle you,” he grumbled, turning to leave.

“That sounds fake but okay.”

Keith rolled his eyes as he walked back to their bedroom, feeling remarkably more sluggish than he had just an hour ago. Maybe he would have to start utilizing Lance more when he couldn’t sleep… He pushed through the door and crawled into bed, not even bothering to get under the covers as he curled into a ball. He didn’t know how he managed it, but he was still awake five minutes later when he heard Lance come back in and felt him drop onto the bed.

“You’re gonna freeze like that,” he muttered, yanking the blanket out from under Keith with some difficulty before draping it over the two of them. He cuddled up behind him, tucking his legs under his boyfriend’s ass, and wrapped his arm around his waist. “G’night, baby,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to his shoulder before nuzzling into the back of his neck.

Keith smiled and pressed back into his warmth, setting his hand over his as another yawn escaped him. Yeah, he should definitely let Lance help when he couldn’t sleep more often.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I say fics get away from me a lot but they really do get away from me whoops  
> but yeah  
> there you have it  
> quality(ish) porn  
> *double finger guns* I'm gonna go to bed now  
> if ya'll want dumb vacation updates I'm posting a bunch of stupid pictures of my Voltron figure at tinytrashbaby lmao


End file.
